Luc Maxwell
Lucas "Luc" Dylan Maxwell is Theo's goofy and optimistic best friend. He and Theo are the only two people not to be affected by the loop. He is voiced by Lyon Smith. Biography Luc is a born slob. But completely lovable overbuilt. Although he can sometimes be selfish and ruthless, he's always nice to his best friend Theo. He finally has the opportunity to try the craziest things through the loop - over and over again - crazy difficulty included! Appearance Luc is a short slim boy with blond hair that he was worn in a mullet and large eyes. He wears a red sports jersey with white stripes, blue jeans, and gray sneakers with two white stripes and a white dot on the sides. Personality Luc is an optimistic and outgoing kid whose temperament is sort of the opposite of Theo's. Although he's more happy and positive, he's also more clumsy and careless as well as being more egotistical and selfish. Luc also has the urge to just completely lose his mind and do a bunch of completely crazy things and thanks to the time loop, he can live every Monday to the fullest. Relationships Theo Merton Jr. Luc and Theo are best friends and the only two known people, aware of the loop. They do everything together and enjoy the loop. Theo is the ego to Luc's id, though he's usually unaware to how ridiculous Luc's ideas are until after they spiral out of control. Gwyn Sanders Gwyn disgusts Luc and he can't stand to be around her. However, Gwyn has an obsessive crush on him and awaits his every need too. All he needs to do is say her name in dialogue, and she'll instantly zip up and assume he was calling her name. Jesse Jesse is Luc's bully, who tortures him on a daily basis (not counting the loop), by shoving him in a wooden box and farting in it. Aliana Aliana is Luc's love interest and on-off girlfriend. Although he knows her very well, she doesn't first meet him until the loop day. When she does, she hates him and doesn't come around to liking him until after he impresses her first. She then becomes his girlfriend, but due to the loop resetting everything, Luc has to win her over every Monday, just to maintain a relationship. Kyle Bush Luc's jealousy for Kyle is far stronger than anyone else's. He becomes infuriated, just at the very sight of him and wishes the worst of misfortunes onto him. Kyle doesn't even remotely return the favor, and is arguably even delightfully oblivious to his hatred. Kyle likes Luc and considers him a friend, giving him a friendly gesture every time he sees him, which only makes Luc hate him even more. Trivia *Luc's parents went on vacation before the loop started, which explains why they're never seen in the series. He is currently being babysat by a girl named Claire. *In "The Replacements", it was revealed that he shoved a toy car up his nose in Kindergarten. *In "Oiled Thunder" and "A Kyle in His Shoes", it was shown to be an obvious character of trait of Luc's that he hates and refuses to sing. However, in other episodes such as "11 Minutes to Lame" and "The Exciting Conclusion", he sings without any trouble at all. *Despite his extreme advantage to correct his mistakes, given to him by the loop, Luc forgets to do the same thing almost every single Monday. In "Sickwich", he always forgets to bring his lunch, resulting in him needing to buy pizza, and continue his erroneous stream of self-harm, by spilling his lunch on Jesse's feet, getting him and Theo fart-boxed. In "Jan-Itor-Nado", it was also shown that instantly after doing so, he chucks his pizza at the school janitor, forcing him to miss his break. However, this was later revealed to actually be a good thing. Another thing is that he always forgets to bring his gym clothes, meaning that in every gym class, he has to wear the school-provided spare, which happens to be for girls. *It's a running gag for him to blame Theo for everything that goes wrong. Most of the time, he's blaming him for problems caused by himself. *He and Theo's phones match their respective shirt colors. His phone is red, while Theo's is green. *In the German dub, his name is Nick Meister. Gallery Luc.png Luc maxwell.jpg Luc-0.png Screenshot 2016-04-01 18-51-54.png AAAAH, TWO GWYNS!.jpg|AAAH, TWO GWYNS! what is this face.jpg DERPY LUC!!!.jpg|luc is one derpy boy The twins have facial hair while yelling at luc and theo and sarah's hair is messed up lol.jpg Two dorks luc and theo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Port Doover Elementary Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Immune Category:Love Interests